Perfect Moment
by Forfirith-TDA
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Dreams. You dont have to read that to read this though. Set in the not to distant future and Phil is searching for his perfect moment with Keely.


Forfirith - Hey Everyone! I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed Shattered Dreams! I seriously didn't expect such a good response for it! So you've encouraged me to get my butt into gear and write a sequel! It's only a one shot again but I might write more if I can find the time! Just some info on this fic for you guys.

Number one: I don't own Phil of the Future and don't claim to either. A big thanks to Amanda for reminding that I didn't have one for Shattered Dreams.

Number two: Both Phil and Keely are twenty-one years old and the live in their own apartment.

Number three: Anything in italics is thoughts.

Number four: Anything in brackets ( ) is a scene change.

Number five: Any thing in italics in brackets (_like this_) is song lyrics that I wrote myself!

* * *

_It's been four years since me and Keely started dating. The four best years of my life. _Phil thought to himself, as he lay awake at three in the morning. He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled._ She's so perfect; she's everything I could ever want. And I'm going to prove it to her._

He slowly and quietly slipped out of bed and headed into the next room and switched on their computer. "There you are." he mumbled as he found the web site he was looking for. He smiled, "It's perfect." He clicked the 'Reserve' icon before shutting down the computer and heading back to bed.

(The Next Day)

Keely had been up and away early because she was performing at the local hospital for a children's event. She was semi-professional and her manager had very high expectations for her. Phil took this as an opportunity to sneak out and buy the item that he had reserved the previous night.

He walked into the Jewelry store and walked to the counter where and older man was sitting waiting for him. "Morning Phil, how are you?" "Not too bad Joe, what about you?" "Same old, same old." the man called Joe answered. "How can I help you today?" he asked. "I reserved a gift last night, I'm here to collect it." "Ah, that's right. Just one minute please." Joe said as he disappeared into the back of the small store.

Phil continually looked around to make sure that no one spotted him in the store. After a few minutes, Joe appeared carrying a small black, velvet box. He sat back down and opened the box and turned it to Phil. "That's one nice ring you've ordered. Is this for that lovely girlfriend of yours? Keely I think her name is?" "Yeah that's right. It's an engagement ring." "So you've finally decided to pop the question? Its about time!" Phil gave the old man a funny stare, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone in Pickford knows that you two are perfect for each other. We've all been waiting for you to pop the question for the last year!" Phil blushed. "R-really?" he stammered. "Really. And I must say you've picked a great ring for a great girl." Phil smiled with a dreamy look on his face. "She's not great, she's perfect." Joe laughed, "Well Mr. Phil Diffy I have a surprise for you." he said pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. "I'm going to give you the ring for this amount, instead of its usual price." he said sliding the paper towards Phil.

Phil looked at the piece of paper and his eyes widened. "I couldn't! This is so much lower than it's worth! I couldn't do that to you." He protested. "Nonsense, I wont sell it to you for a penny less." "Joe this is unreal." "Consider it an early wedding gift." Joe said with a wink. Phil smiled at his old friend in front of him. "Joe thank you so much." "Its no problem." Phil pulled out his wallet and handed over a few large bills to Joe who smiled at Phil as he continued to look at the ring. "Make sure the timing is perfect," he said as Phil slipped the ring box into his pocket. "Don't worry I will. Goodbye Joe!" "Bye Phil!"

(Later that night)

Keely and Phil were curled up together on the couch watching a movie of Keely's choice. "Hey Keely? Can I ask you something?" "Sure Phil." Keely said as she paused the DVD and looked around to Phil. "What's on your mind?" she asked with a huge smile. "Well I was wondering, are you busy tomorrow? I know how your manager can sometimes spring surprise gigs on you," Keely thought for a minute. "Nope I'm not doing anything I have a free day to spend with you!" she said giving him a small kiss.

"That's great cause I have a plan for tomorrow." "Really?" Keely asked getting excited, "What is it? Tell me! Please?" she said using her puppy dog eyes. Usually Phil would cave in at the first sign of the puppy dog eyes but he wasn't going to give up this time. "It's a surprise so I can't tell you." "Awwwww Phil! That's not fair you know." She said pouting, "I know but its fun to watch you pout." He said laughing at the sulking girl in his arms.

(The next morning)

Phil woke up early so that he could set his plan into action. He quickly showered and dressed and kissed Keely's forehead before he headed out to his full to bursting car.

Keely woke up a couple of hours later to Phil standing over her with a tray. "Morning sleepy-head!" he said brightly. "Phil did you make me breakfast in bed?" Keely asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Yes, and with no future gadgets either." "What?" Keely was amazed. She had been trying for years to make Phil lay off of the future gadgets.

"I said I didn't use any gadgets. I know how annoyed you get because of how reliant I am of them, so I decided to make you breakfast with no future help." "Phil that's so sweet! Is it edible?" she asked sarcastically, "If you're going to be like that I'll just eat it myself." He said playfully as he headed for the door. "No Phil wait! I was only kidding! Please come back." "Ok." He said he walked to Keely's side of the bed and placed the tray on her lap.

Keely was surprised when she saw the plate of food in front of her. "Its perfect. Are you sure you didn't use any gadgets?" she said suspiciously, "Don't say anything until you taste it." "Good point." She hesitantly cut herself a small piece of egg and eyed it thoroughly before tasting it. Phil watched her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. _I hope she likes it. After all, I didn't lie; I really did make it myself._

After she swallowed she sat silently for a minute to make Phil squirm, "Well? Was it ok? Was it terrible? Say something!" said a nervous Phil. "Wait a second I'm trying to find a word to describe it… … amazing!" Phil was shocked, "A-amazing? Really?" "Yeah really. I must say I'm impressed, and also very proud." She said making Phil blush. "That's great. Well hurry up and eat, we have things to do today." He said standing up and heading for the door.

"Phil? Can you please tell me what were going to be doing? It's driving me crazy!" Phil smirked at her, "No can do, I told you it was a surprise." He laughed and ran out the door as Keely aimed a pillow for his head, which missed and hit the wall instead.

(8PM that night)

Phil was leading Keely through a small set of woods while Keely was talking away excitedly about how great a day they had spent together. "Phil I had so much fun today. I love going to the zoo, even if it does seem childish. I love seeing all the cute and cuddly animals. How cute were those little tiger cubs? Or those beautiful fluffy white polar bears?" she said as she hugged the tiger cuddly toy that was in her arms.

Phil chuckled quietly as Keely rambled on and on about all the animals they had seen. "Hey Keel?" he interrupted, "Yeah?" "The day isn't over and I have another surprise for you." "Really? What is it? What is it?" she said getting as excited as a child at Christmas. "Look over there." He pointed at a small clearing in the trees and near the cliffs edge was a huge blanket with a large picnic basket on it.

(E_verything's planned to a 'T'_)

"Phil is that what I think it is?" Keely asked excitedly, "Yeah, it's a sunset picnic. All home made." Keely was beaming; she wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and gave him a quick surprise kiss before running off in the direction of the picnic. Phil just laughed at her childish antics. He followed after her and sat beside her. "I want to know what I don't to deserve all this." Keely said as Phil began to unpack all of her favorite foods. "You're you. That's all." Keely blushed.

(_Here it is your perfect moment._)

They sat at the cliff top for an hour watching the sun as it slowly slipped away and the star started to show themselves. They were sitting cuddled together as the air started to get a little cooler. _I guess I should do it now. Before it gets too cold to stay out here._ He slipped one arm off of Keely's waist and into his pocket that held the ring box. Just as he was about to get Keely's attention, she asked, "Did you feel that?" "Feel what?" Keely sat up, "It felt like rain. There it was again!" she said as she wiped her cheek.

(_Followed by Fate's interference_)

_RAIN? It can't be! Not now please! Just hold off for another minute please!_ Phil begged in his head but it seemed like lady luck was not on his side because the next thing the young couple knew was that it was definitely raining. Hard. They quickly gathered up all of the stuff and raced back to the car. The moment was over.

_(Fate is against you)_

(A week later)

(_You try again: it's all set up_)

Phil had set up another time to propose to Keely. He had booked them reservations in one of the fanciest restaurants in Pickford. Keely was completely over excited with Phil told her, and she spent nearly three hours getting ready. Much to Phil's annoyance. But after she finally found the perfect dress, jewelry and make up, Phil couldn't complain on how long she had taken, she was breath taking.

They had been at the restaurant for a while and were waiting on their food to be served. They had spent the time talking about everything and anything. _Should I do it now? Or should I wait? If I wait I might not find a good time. If I do it now then it means there is less chance of something going wrong, like last time. Right. I'll do it now._ Phil thought as he put his hand into his pocket for the ring box again.

"Hey Keel? I have something important to ask you." Keely was surprised at how serious Phil was. "What's wrong Phil?" "Nothings wrong it's just that…WHAT THE HECK?" Phil jumped out of his seat as a waiter tripped and spilled a plate full of pasta all over him. "I am so sorry! I tripped! I'm so sorry!" the young man said as he tried to help clean up the mess he had made. "Its ok." Phil said while inside he was screaming. Keely wasn't sure if she should laugh at how comical Phil looked or be angry with the waiter for ruining the moment.

_(Shot down in flames.  
__Another perfect moment passed.)_

Phil was so angry that another chance had been spoiled. _I can't believe it! Both times I've tried to ask her something's went wrong! And it hasn't even been my fault! This is so unfair. _"Keely come on." He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the restaurant while the waiter was still shouting apologies to their backs. "Phil are you ok?" Keely asked timidly as they headed towards their car, which was across the street.

Phil sighed, "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it." Keely wasn't convinced, "Are you sure you don't look ok." "Its just the pasta." He said giving Keely a smile so that she wouldn't worry; she smiled back at him happily. Just then the manager of the restaurant came running out and grabbed onto Phil's arm to stop him from walking away. "Young man…about what happened in there just now…I give you my most sincere apologies. I'm completely embarrassed about the whole situation." "It alright accidents happen." Phil noticed that it was starting to rain slightly so he handed Keely his car keys and told her to head back to the car while the manager continued to apologize.

(_But on the time when nothing is planned,  
__Fate decides to play fair_)

Keely took the keys from Phil with a smile and walked out onto the road, Phil was still trying to convince the manager that everything was alright and that he shouldn't fire the waiter because of an accident when he noticed that a car was swerving all over the road heading I Keely's direction. "Keely! Watch out!" he screamed, Keely stopped and as she did she noticed the car speeding towards her. Her body just froze and she couldn't move out of the way.

She felt something impact with her side and throw her to the ground. She cried out with pain as her body impacted with the cold ground. She opened her eyes and saw Phil on top of her, holding her in a protective embrace. "Phil…you saved me." She whispered. Phil opened his eyes and looked at her. _DO IT NOW! _His mind screamed.

"Keely I want to show you why I saved you." He reached into his pocket as he helped her into a sitting position, "Keel Teslow, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same way. And if you do, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he opened the little box in front of her.

Keely just stared at the ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Yes! Of course I will!" she shouted as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they stopped for breath, Phil slipped the ring onto her finger to complete the moment. "Come on, let's go home." Phil said as helped Keely to her feet and led her to their car.

* * *

Forfirith – There! All done! This is the full song, its called "Perfect Moment." Hope you like both! Please review!

You wait for an age  
Everything's planned to a 'T'  
Nothing could go wrong  
When its time for your perfect moment  
But Fate is against you  
She gets a kick from the failure  
Of a perfect moment passed

Here it is: the perfect moment  
Followed by Fate's interference  
Another perfect moment is ruined  
There's nothing you can do the moment is gone

You try again: it's all set up  
You pray to Fate to spare you  
You don't want to be the victim again  
But humiliation is Fate's middle name  
And moments wasted is her game  
Shot down in flames  
Another perfect moment passed

Here it is: the perfect moment  
Followed by Fate's interference  
Another perfect moment is ruined  
There's nothing you can do the moment is gone

But on the time when nothing is planned  
The day when nothing is set  
Fate decides to play fair  
A gift to cure her guilt  
A perfect moment she gives to you  
You waste no time  
It may not be what you imagined  
But to me its perfection  
It's my personal vision  
Of how a perfect moment should be

Here it is: the perfect moment  
Thanks to Fate's guilt  
A perfect opportunity  
To do what you've been trying to do  
The perfect moment has earned its name


End file.
